Amnesia A Sans X Reader story!
by Kuiziki Girl WolvesRule8880
Summary: You are (Y/n), a young girl with amnesia, looking for answers to your past when you meet a very special skeleton ! Sans X (Female) Reader ! M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall (Part 1)

Chapter 1: The Fall (Part 1)

 _~No one's POV~_

You wake feeling totally numb. Your eyes refuse to open at the moment, so you try to move a hand to your face. As you do, though, a sharp pain runs through it. Your eyes shoot open and you look down to see three long, deep cuts in your arm just below the elbow. A kitchen knife lays just a few inches from your hand. You try to stand but your legs fail you at first.

You can't remember anything. Your name, your age, your _family._

You use your uninjured arm for guidance as you finally manage to stand, leaning on the hard wall for support in the dark room. You quickly find an exit and push open the door, the sunlight blinding you. You instinctively close your eyes against the harsh light, squinting and blinking every couple of seconds.

"Help… me…" You mutter weakly. You're still losing blood and growing weaker with each passing second. Once you become accustomed to the bright light, you open your eyes completely. Your vision is extremely blurry, but clear enough to see a figure standing at the mouth of a nearby cave. You close your eyes again, not wanting to damage them, and you stumble forward. Suddenly, you feel two soft hands clasp your uninjured arm and make their way to your hand. "(Y-Y/n)...?" You hear a child's voice ask you softly.

You remember something.

"Y-Yea… I-It's me… Chara… H-Help…" You whisper, squeezing her hand.

"I'll save you this time. It's not too late. I got here in time." She replies hopefully. She tugs at your hand and says softly, "Follow me, I'll take you to her. She can help you."

You nod and stumble forward. You walk what seems to be ten feet but feels like ten miles, before she stops you.

"You're gonna fall. Do you trust me?" Chara asks.

You nod in response.

"It'll hurt, but she'll fix you. I'll go with you, but I'll have to disappear when she sees you. She cant see me yet. On the count of three."

You nod and open your eyes. There's a huge hole in front of you, but you swallow your fear and get ready to step forward.

"One…"

You stare into the hole, still growing weaker.

"Two…"

Your knees begin to buckle, but Chara's voice fills you with something… It fills you, with DETERMINATION.

"Three!" You both step forward, still gripping each others hands. You begin to fall, but you aren't scared. You take a deep breath on the way down and close yours eyes just before you make contact with the ground and slip into unconsciousness.

Little do you know, this only the first time you'll fall.

 _~End Chapter~_

 **(A/N: So this is the first chapter of** ** _Amnesia_** **guys! Confused yet? Good! Have fun!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall (Part 2)

Chapter 2: The Fall (Part 2)

 _~No one's POV~_

You wake to find yourself lying in a soft, warm bed in a dimly lit room. A goat-monster thing sat at the foot of the bed and a warm purple magic emitted from her- What are they? Hands? Paws? You decide that they are hand-shaped paws.

You blink and move your hand up to your chest and feel a slight prick of pain. You then realize that was your cut arm, and is now heavily bandaged. Your clothes have been changed to some (f/c) pajamas.

The goat woman notices your movement and smiles at you. "Good morning, My Child, how are you feeling?" She asks you in a motherly tone.

"Better." You reply hoarsely. Even though you've only just met this monster, you can't help but trust her.

"I am Toriel, Caretaker of The Ruins. What are your name, age and background? I doubt you hurt yourself without a reason." She says tenderly, gesturing towards your arm. Her arms fall to her sides as she speaks.

"I'm (Y/n), I'm 18, and that's all I can really remember." You smile shyly, deciding it best not to mention Chara.

"You don't remember your family, Child?" Toriel asks, concern evident in her voice.

You shake your head sadly.

"I believe there is a medical term for this, just a moment, My Child." She says as she pulls a book off the dresser near the bed and turns up the lights. She only takes a few minutes to find what she was looking for. "Amnesia." She said softly. "It's not deadly, nor harmful. Well, physically anyway." She sighs.

You look at her with gratitude shining in your eyes. "Thanks for healing me." You smile, slowly sitting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiles in return and pats your hand. "You are welcome, My Child."

She then carefully moved your hand away and excused herself from the room, claiming to hear someone in the living area. Once the door to the bedroom closes, your eyes begin to wander over your surroundings. You see a red and yellow, intricately designed rug, a child's flower painting, a couple of stuffed animals, two lamps, a wardrobe, a toy box, and a small chest. There is also a note and a picture, but you can't see either of them very well from where you sit. It's a beautiful setting, comfy and warm, and it already feels like home.

You hear Toriel's soft voice speaking to someone just outside the door, you can't quite make out what they're saying, though.

The door slowly creaks open and there was a small human girl standing in the doorway, staring at you cautiously, worry swirling in her eyes. **_(A/N: Frisk is a girl in this book, deal with it!)_**

A memory flashes to the surface, a name, but… you thought she was dead.

"F-Frisk…?" You ask softly, your eyes tearing up.

She nods, tears rolling silently down her cheeks as her face split into a huge relieved smile. She runs up to the bed and hugs you tightly as she practically shouts, "You remembered! Y/n, I missed you so much!"

You smile and hug her back. "I missed you, too, Frisk!" You giggle in response.

It's been 4 years since Frisk went missing, and that was why… That was your reason for self harm. You had lost your only remaining friend, and that was your trigger, and all you knew about your family now was that they were gone.

But you didn't need to worry about that, Because now you had a new family, a _better_ family.

You hugged Frisk tighter, then held her at arm's length, studying her features.

She's changed so much since you last saw her. She had her eyes nearly closed, you assumed so she could use her big baby doll eyes as a weapon, she wore a huge grin, a blue sweater with two magenta stripes, jean shorts, and the same heart locket you saw her in before she went missing.

This was very unlike the one you saw Chara's ghost wearing, you soon realize as you remember Chara's blurry, shadowy image. The one Frisk wore had a red ribbon as the chain and a blue heart shaped locket pendant.

"How old are you now? 18? 19?" You ask with a grin.

"19, but you already knew that!" She responded and stuck her tongue out at you.

"You're still just as childish as ever, though!" You tease. You both laugh heartily.

You both soon hear a loud knock at the door. When you look over, you see a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black and white basket ball shorts. His white tee shirt was wrinkled and slightly stained, an obvious sign of his laziness. You gave him a small smile as Frisk jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Dunkle Sans!" She shouted, smiling as he hugged her back.

"hey, frisk, who's your new friend?" He asked with a lazy drawl.

"That's Y/n, the one I told you about from my life on the surface!" She beamed and dragged him over to meet you. "Y/n, this is Sans, Sans, Y/n!"

"sup, kid?" He smiled and held out his hand to you.

"Not much. Just woke up with amnesia, had almost fatal cuts on my arms, saw a ghost, met a goat lady, and am now meeting a skeleton is all. And you?" You replied sarcastically.

"heh, musta been a really rough day for you, huh?" He chuckled as you nodded. You took his hand to shake it, but then-

Pffffffft-!

"What the-!?"

Sans was laughing loudly when you realized what had happened.

"So you're a jokester then, huh?"You chuckled and released his hand.

"yep! the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick! never gets old!" He laughed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eye sockets. His tears glowed a soft blue that made you stop everything and stare.

"Whoa..." You whispered, reaching up and wiping a stray tear away.

This action caused him to blush a baby blue, making you stare again. This is going to be an... interesting adventure...

~End~


End file.
